A Scrambled Reality
by Sirius's gurl
Summary: AU Harry never started at hogwarts and moved to australia! Sirius Breaks out and kiddnaps Harry!(Warnings: Strong Dusrsly Child Abuse, Strong Language) (Pairings: SSOC HPLL RWHG SBOC)
1. Harry's Sorrow

A young Harry Potter sat and stared gloomily out of his bedroom window. It had been about a year since the entire reason he was moved from his Cupboard. The twelve year old remembered it well. It all started with that one letter. The one letter he had never received. The one letter that would've changed his life if he had read it. But no. He hadn't read it. His life was almost exactly the same except the fact that his relatives had chickened out and they had all moved to Australia. The young boy sighed. He had started out in his new home in a cupboard also. No more Privet Dr. No more strange letters, and as Uncle Vernon kept saying "No more Weird Freaks."

Most children enjoyed and cherished the summer holidays but not Harry. It meant he had to spend more and more time with is Relatives. They made him sick. Not only did he have to manually do all of the chores but they also were the source of his humility. Whenever he wore a T-shirt or a tank top or shorts everyone stopped and asked him where he had gotten the welts in his arms or the bruises on his neck or the limp in his leg. They asked about the abuse but were too blind to see what it really was. The only reason Harry had a proper bedroom was because the authorities came over and inspected the family from time to time. Harry imagined it would look horrible on the Dursley's Record if the Police found him sleeping in a cupboard.

The young boy decided to take a walk outside to clear his mind of such sad thoughts. He walked down the main road, head down, hands stuffed roughly in his pockets. He remembered his path well, past the two rivaling cafés, a right at the Australian version of a Hallmark gift shop, straight until the second stop sign, and a left at the Kangaroo's Territory Restaurant and bar.

Harry took his time though. He made the turns and shuffled his feet while doing so. He got quiet a few stares from random people. Despite how the Dursleys hated being gossiped about they were the subject of many conversations outside their home these days due to the High tempers and state of the young boy who lived with them. The people of the small village were not dumb-asses. They could tell something was wrong when they saw the difference between Dudley and Harry. Dudley not far from looking like a Walrus and Harry looking almost anorexic. And that was the story they had stuck by. Still people did not believe them. If Harry really was anorexic he would be in a rehab center wouldn't he? Yes, very nasty (but true) rumors were floating around about the Dursleys. Harry when walking past conversing neighbors and shop keepers would hear them whisper quiet words of encouragement. Or "That poor boy," "when will someone call the police on his family," or one of the most common "They must've threatened him so he wouldn't tell."

Harry slipped past them without a second thought. He didn't care if they spoke about him. He felt good that someone cared. Harry walked into the park and headed twards the woods. As he drew close to a gigantic oak he slowed. He took his time and climed up its thick old trunk and hung to protruding branches and bark like a lifeline lest he fall. He continued to climb until a voice yelled out "HEY NEW KID!!!" and he slipped hanging onto the branch that preaviously he had been edging across tightly. The kid below now fully understood that if the new kid fell he would die because of the height of the fall. Harry slipped and fell.

* * *

**[AN]** Of coarse disclaimer and I don't own Harry Potter and stuff like that.

WOW CLIFIE!!! :D Haha! You know have till I feel like updating. And Ill only update once there are 10 reviews. (All from different ppl for any smartass thinking of double posting.)

Anywho… what should I include in the next chapter?

(Put your vote with your reviews)

Sirius (in Azkaban)

Dumbledore (brooding)

Remus (Reflecting)

How Dudleys Day ties with Harrys

Or Completely Harry (Shorterfic)

(There will be more harry in all of them.)


	2. Sirius's Plan

Harry fell and fell… he had closed his eyes in the process. His strangled screams seemed to be an interest of everyone in the park and they all came to observe what the commotion was about. People were screaming and calling 911 for the accident that they thought would surly come.

But it didn't. he slowed and dropped softly onto the ground. But that didn't help him either but more or less made it worse. If he had dropped to his death he would've at least not have to deal with anymore abuse or the Dursleys wrath when he got back from the hospital but no… his spine was already cracked in four places from various beltings, whippings, beatings, and assaults from his uncle. It could only get worse and worse.

He eventually felt the people slowly and carefully lay him on a stretcher but he screamed in pain despite their gentle efforts. For it would be a good four hours before they find his completely broken spine and his beaten body. Would they blame it on the Dursleys or would they decide to put him in an orphanage? Neither would be very good the boy decided.

They drove him quickly to the hospital, where they observed many horrible medical conditions that the Dursleys surely wouldn't pay to fix. A muttered conversation between the five doctors could be heard.

"What the Hell…"

"Who did it..."

"Good God in heaven above…"

"Was there a motive…"

"WHERE ARE HIS GARDIANS!!??"

Garbled nothingness entered Harry's sedated mind as he lay half conscious in the hospital bed. The drugs they had given him had really put him out. Oblivious to the doctors and surgeons he drifted off.

**&&&**

****

****

****

A gloomy Sirius Black sat in his cell mentally counting the number of water droplets that fell from the ceiling. _1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10…_

With nothing better to do he quickly got bored and stopped at 18. He was almost positive it was feeding day. He actually thought he had a plan to get out now.

Normally he would never be seen counting the interminable amount of drippings from the ceiling. Although today he was restless. He was now hopefully going to escape today. '_3,2,1' _He thought, and right at that moment a black shadow crept down the hall towards his cell. The hooded creature was carrying what seemed to be food, but if most food is purple with orange dots, correct me if I'm wrong but; it seemed to be some sort of alien cuisine.

Sirius nearly gagged, but was far too used to that kind of eating to do much else.

The Dementor opened the door and Sirius's plan took action.

**&&&**

****

****

**A.N.** Thank you for all of your wonderfull reviews!! :D

**F.Y.I.** to Padfoot-Dog1234 and Padfootluver Sirius loves your names! You should have seen his face! He was like "0o" when he saw your names! LOL

All I can say now is review and stay tuned! :D G2G


End file.
